


Ghost-hunting Dog [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Folklore, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The story was that at midnight on Christmas Eve, the animals talk,” Peter said.</p><p>[A recording of a fic by Rhyolight]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost-hunting Dog [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ghost-hunting Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629810) by [Rhyolight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhyolight/pseuds/Rhyolight). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic16/Ghost-hunting%20dog.mp3) | **Size:** Duration: 00:59min

  
---|---


End file.
